


Under Pressure

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dark, Hooker!Tony Stark, M/M, Prostitution, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: “手活二十，口活五十。友情价。”Tony的声带几乎被酒精损毁了，像风中滚动的沙砾。但是他的大脑——至少大脑的一部分——还能正常运作，他认出了他的老朋友，堪堪在话尾补充了一句。
Relationships: Thaddeus Ross/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Under Pressure

国务卿完全没想到会在这里碰到一位熟人，毕竟，那个人已经销声匿迹很久了——自从他身败名裂以后，他就完全下落不明了。大部分人认为他早已经死了，就算是那一小部分坚信他还活着的人，也绝对不会想到他以这种方式延续着生命：出卖肉体，换取廉价酒精，然后靠着那点醉意维生。

Ross发现他的时候他正靠在墙角，路灯刚好能照亮他的下半身，这也解释了为什么他不选择站在街边那些生意更好的地方：他的腿不停地颤抖着，几乎不能支撑他的身体，所以他必须找一个额外的支撑点。

“Stark。”Ross这么喊他，显然，已经很久没人这么喊过他了，这让他几乎是有些警觉地抬起头，黯淡无光的双眼飞快闪过什么东西，然后又恢复成一片死水。这让Ross忍不住继续问下去：“多少钱？”

“手活二十，口活五十。友情价。”Tony的声带几乎被酒精损毁了，像风中滚动的沙砾。但是他的大脑——至少大脑的一部分——还能正常运作，他认出了他的老朋友，堪堪在话尾补充了一句。

“如果我要操你呢？别告诉我你不卖那个。”实话说，Ross想这么做很久了，因此当Tony在法律上被宣判死亡的时候他还有些遗憾。从见到Tony的第一刻起，他就在想那个高傲自大到不可一世的人堕落后会是什么样子，后来他真的等到了那一天，他甚至有过把Tony弄到手关在家里的想法，但在他来得及动手之前，Tony就彻底消失了。

“现在不卖，如果你好奇为什么的话，”Tony把身上那件完全不足以抵御夜晚寒风的外套又往怀里拉了拉，但这并不能帮他多获取一丝一毫的热量，因此他接下来说出来的话还是冷彻的，“如你所见我只是一个彻头彻尾的婊子，后面已经被人操坏了，所以恐怕你暂时没法插了。但你可以操我的喉咙，如果你愿意的话。”

Ross沉默了几秒钟，从皮夹里抽出五十刀放进Tony的手里。

“你想在这里还是开个钟点房？房费你付。”

Ross其实不觉得在这里有什么不好的——他做梦都想让Stark跪在小巷里给他含屌，最好地上还铺满污水。但他还是选择了后者，Tony露出了然的神色：“国务卿需要注重个人隐私，我能理解。”

“少自以为是，Stark。”

Tony没再吭声，一瘸一拐地跟在Ross身后，步履艰难到Ross觉得他还能站住不摔倒已经是个奇迹了。

——  
Ross在床沿坐好，分开双腿，Tony就自觉地跪在他身前，用足够灵巧的牙齿咬下裤子的拉链，让包裹着性器的最后一层衣料暴露在空气中。

Tony毫不吝啬地展示着自己的技术。他细细地将衣料舔湿，在他耐心地用舌头勾勒出性器形状的同时，Ross能感觉到自己正在挑逗下慢慢勃起，尽管Tony全身上下都冻得冰凉，他的舌头却仍然灼热，这让Ross很快就被一片湿热包围，把自己的内裤顶了起来。

随后Tony往后撤了撤身子，用眼神示意Ross。那双棕色的眼睛眨起来还是和以前一样漂亮，只是缺少那些眼中跳跃的光，取而代之的是一些伪装出来的乖巧与顺服——即使是伪装的，也让Ross无比受用了。

Ross把内裤脱到了膝盖处，阴茎在挣脱束缚的那一瞬间就迫不及待地跳了出来，勃起的尺寸让Tony喉结滚动了一下，尽管有刚刚的预估，但这还是忍不住让Tony咽了口口水。这绝对会顶穿他的喉咙的，Tony想，但是他收了钱就得干活。往好处想，至少这次他提前拿到了钱，不用再担心干完活没人付给他钱的事情了——毕竟国务卿手头上也不缺这点小钱，但是很多人看起来都不差这些钱，他们还是选择不付给他钱……

操。他不能放任自己继续走神了，他现在的价值就是给那些付钱给他的人提供一个温暖的，可以容纳阴茎的地方，没什么可抱怨的。于是他闭上眼，从龟头开始把Ross的阴茎含进口腔。

不可否认，Tony确实很会吸，口腔里的温度比刚刚舌面还要高上一些，加上紧致的内壁提供的压力，操起来比女人的阴道还要舒服。而且从Ross的角度看下去，他可以看到Tony被柔软的棕色头发覆盖着的脑袋，伏在他的胯间耸动，吞吐着他的阴茎，温顺得要命，就像一只刚刚出生几天的小狗崽，乳齿还没有开始生长——说到这里，Ross不得不说Tony把牙齿收得相当漂亮，他只感觉到口腔的柔软。 

Ross没必要拽着Tony的头发，但是Tony越是温顺服从，越引起了他的征服欲。他把手插进Tony柔软的发丝，堪称温柔的抚摸着，然后猝不及防地用力抓住一把头发往前拽，试图让Tony把头埋的更深——尽管Tony现在已经把半张脸埋进了他的阴毛中。

这也让他顶到了前所未有的深度，喉咙深处骤然缩小的空间压迫着他的龟头，猛然翻倍的性快感让他更加用力地攥紧了Tony的头发，毫不留情地连着往最深处顶了几下，然后痛快地达到了高潮，射在了Tony嘴里。

Tony想干呕很久了，先前他可以拼命忍住那些生理反应，但是他现在没必要忍了，他可以想吐就吐，但是那些Ross灌进去的精液似乎直接顺着食管落进了胃里，他无论如何也没法把它们吐出来，只好把残留在嘴里的那些吐在了一边的地上——可惜他不知道自己现在看起来有多色情：眼角泛着红，嘴边还挂着白色的精液。

“我想操你。”Ross慢条斯理地开口：他一开始选择来汽车旅馆的目的就是这个。

“不——”在Tony来得及拒绝之前，Ross直接把他从地上拽了起来，他根本没力气挣脱一位曾经的将军，只能像个性爱娃娃似的任由对方把他摆在腿上。就算他真的有反抗的力气，那些炸裂开的痛觉也已经让他手脚发软了。Ross的手直接伸进了他的裤子，像任何一位合格的妓女一样，他没穿内裤，这或许让Ross更兴奋了，因为Tony能感觉到顶着他的那个东西又开始硬了起来。

然后Ross摸到了一些黏稠的东西，在Ross开口嘲笑Tony之前，他察觉到了一些不对。那些温热的，四处弥漫开的东西。那不是别人留下的精液，那是血。

这也就是为什么Tony拒绝让别人操他。他不想让别人发现这个。

但Ross还是发现了，在忽视他所有挣扎扒下他的裤子之后，Ross发现了他唯一想要隐藏的东西。他的大腿上有几道惨烈的刀伤，一道横着的长长伤口和几道竖起来的短道，无论谁都能一眼看出这是用来做什么的：某个变态性游戏的一部分，在大腿内侧刻字来计数，算算他一共挨了多少次操。伤口新到还没来得及开始愈合，堪堪封住的血痂也被Ross刚刚的粗暴动作完全扯开了，又重新开始往外流血。

“上一个嫖客留下来的。”Tony惨淡地扯出一个笑，一副毫不在乎的样子。

“你同意他这么做？”

“只要付钱，没什么不可以的。”

他没说实话。这件事根本不是他的错，如果硬要说他哪里做错了，只能说他运气太差遇到了变态，那伙人叫他乖乖的不要动，否则刀就不会划在他大腿上而是划在脖子上——但他告诉Ross这些干什么呢？既然他在对方眼里只是一个婊子，他就该说点符合他身份的话。况且归根结底如果他不做婊子的话就没人会这么对待他，他怪不了任何人。

“你让我操，我付给你钱。”

“可以。”既然都到了这个地步，他为什么不多赚点呢。至少有钱可赚，Tony告诉自己，这样做是会疼一点，但绝对不会是他经历过的最糟糕的疼痛，所以他可以忍受。

——

Ross打开皮夹，点了点钱，然后多抽了三百美元出来，一并放在床头柜上。

“我多给了你一点钱，去找个医生，把伤口处理一下。”Ross不希望他死掉，如果有可能的话，Ross希望他好好活着，但是这完全是没必要的善良，他见过太多自甘堕落，也明白能走到这个地步的人大多无可救药。

Tony闷闷地应了一声，算是答应。

Ross最后神色复杂地看了Tony一眼：他仍然侧身躺在床上，维持着蜷缩的姿势，深红色的血液和精液在他的大腿上缓慢地流动——Ross无法想象这样的Tony怎么能在几十分钟内把自己从床上拉起来，逼迫自己走进夜晚的狂风中，靠着墙等待下一个嫖客的光顾。但是他到底伸出胳膊，把Ross留在床头柜上的几张百元钞票收进自己怀里，动作珍惜地像男孩抱着母亲刚刚送给他的泰迪熊。

Ross不知道他会不会真的把那些钱交给医生，好好缝合伤口，或许他只会拿了钱就去买劣质酒精...或者致幻剂之类的。Tony有在用毒品吗？Ross摇了摇头，无论如何，那都不管他的事了。


End file.
